A Little Push
by caleab.covert
Summary: My first Criminal Minds, the end I'm not really sure of, so let me know. Hotch is dating a secret guy, but when he starts working at the BAU he notices Reid and Morgan's closeness and plots with Garcia to hook them up.


A Little Push

I was a 'friend' of Hotch, at least to the team at the BAU. Hotch and I had been secretly dating for the past eight months. How we met was still suprising to me. I was a dancer at a gay bar as I worked my way through college to become a criminal psychologist to the BAU along with a Dr. Reid. I was slimmer then, about 110 lbs, with shoulder length brown hair and eyes, I was tall, but Hotch was two inches taller. After the first month with Hotch I gained 20 lbs and Hotch made sure that I ate first thing, in the morning and dinner with him. Although he actually asked me to keep my hair long. I had only been in the office once when I first met him. Apparently Hotch just wanted me close and somehow convinced his boss to allow this to add new perception to the team. Hotch came in with his team to find the bouncer at their club named Will. He was doing terrible things to the guys their. I still remember him, walking in like a god. He is tall, with black hair, and smoldering dark brown eyes, with the hint of a muscular build underneath that suit. He talks to the manager there and walks start-up to me. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, the supervisor of the Washington FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Are you Aiden Wilson?" I nodded, staring him in wonder. "Do you have a few minutes to answer some questions?" I nodded again. He gestures to one of the empty booths for the private dances, and tells me the horrible things that Will has been doing, and asks where I could find him. "I don't know where he is, Mr. Hotchner." Aaron smiled at me, "Please call me Hotch." I blushed a little, praying to all the gods and goddesses that he didn't notice. "We know that you two are...together." I look up at him. "Sorry to disappoint you Hotch, but we broke up... a few weeks ago." Hotch looked at the timeline. "That is when he started killing. Do you think that you could call him and ask me to come in?"

I pull out my cell phone and called Will. "What do you want Aiden? I'm a little busy now." I kept my voice leveled. "I miss you." Will stopped breathing for a minute. "You...you do?" I tried to sound happy about that. "Yes, I do. I miss you protecting me from assholes and I miss you lying next to me at night. Can you...just come in, so we can talk?" Will didn't say anything for a minute. "I...I'm busy now...when do you get off work?" I sighed like I was disappointed. "Okay, I get off at 7." I knew he was torn between wanting me back and the current guy he was doing gods know what. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." Then he hung up. I told Hotch everything he said. "Okay that's great. But we don't know where he is hiding the boy. So when he comes in you'll have to get him to tell you." I nodded, and twenty minutes on the dot Will ran into the club. I was dancing for some old guy that was slapping my ass and throwing single dollar bills at me. I hated those guys, cheap and drunk. Will saw him slap my ass and he told the guy to leave. I smiled at him and the guy wasn't stupid enough to stay. We sat down at one of the tables and I looked at him. "Will, there was a FBI man who showed up after we hung up." Will widened his eyes. "What did you tell him?!" Will hissed quietly. I took Will's hand. "I told him you couldn't be that man, because you are the sweetest and most thoughtful guy there is, but he seems sure that you are. So tell me right now. Are you the guy that is killing the dancers here?" Will looked around and leaned in close.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far...I was mad and I just wanted to hold you." I sat back. "Will, they are going to take you from me for a very long time if you don't tell them were he is. You don't want that, do you?" Will shook his head no. "Tell me where he is. I'll tell them, and we'll just leave. Please babe, don't let them take you from me." Will teared up. "He is at the warehouse on the docks. I used to fish there all the time when I was a boy remember?" Will stroked my cheek, and I teared up as well. "Yeah I remember." Hotch and his team blew in and surrounded us. "William Foust, you are under arrest, put your hands up!" Hotch demanded, I sat there staring into soulless eyes, Will holding onto one of my hands. "Babe?" I started crying. "You need to put up your hands, and go with them." Will sat back and held up his hands. "I'm sorry." I whispered. The black agent came and cuffed him standing him up, and Will stopped. "Can I have one kiss before I go?" He pleaded. Hotch came behind me and held my shoulder. "Take him away." He said coldly, and oddly possessive of me. "Wait." I said, and walked up to him. "I know you are a good person, no matter what you did. I'll kiss him." I said, leaning up to kiss him, just a brief peck on his cheek. He cried as they took him away. Hotch put his hand on my shoulder. "You did a very nice thing for him."

I stood there and they walked away with him. "I've known him for years. I never thought that he could do anything so horrible. All these boys died because of me." I said, crying. Aaron turned me around and let me cry on his shoulder. "There is nothing you could have done. These deaths are not your fault, once the snap happens there isn't much anyone could do to stop it, other than locking him up and getting him the help that he needs." I didn't know what to say after that. "I want to go home." I said, shaking. "I'll let your boss know. I'll drive you there myself." A hour later I was in my tiny apartment, with Hotch. I was numb, dirty and in need of a shower. Hotch closed the door behind him and I turned to face him. "If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to call me." Hotch said, handing him his card. "My cell and office number are the two at the top, the one on the bottom is my home number." I didn't feel like playing this game again. "Hotch, is there something you want to say?" Hotch stiffened. "I...not in a professional way." I smiled at him. "Off the record then?" I promoted, knowing good and well want he was dying to ask. Hotch stiffened again, "Would you consider going on a date with me?" Hotch asked, so quick that I barely caught it. "Hotch, say that again, only slow it down so I can understand it." Hotch blushed; and said it again, slower this time. "Would you go out with me?" I smiled and took his hand. "What time?"

Now eight months later, we are still together. I'm trying to get him to confess to his team that we were together. Even when his cold and calculating demeanor was only for his team. When we are alone he melts into a sweet, caring and most of all he was true to himself. After he was divorced, he was free to love someone else, but went through a sexual identity crisis, then came to the understanding that he was bisexual and he wanted to explore this unknown world. Sure he was an alpha male type, and when he was possessive and dominating, he still took the time to show me that he loved me. I was on my way over to his office because I was over this sneaking around. Garcia and I had become quiet close, and even though I never said, she knew that Hotch and I were together, we met when I came in to see Erin, before she official hired me. We ran into each other and we talked, talked over Skype and texts. I walked into the bullpen for the first time and everyone looked up and stared at me. I was holding a tray of coffee and I held a small rose. I quickly thought to turn around and leave but before I could a black man caught me by surprise and smiled at me. "Who you looking for?" I didn't know what to say. "I'm looking for the Goddess of all knowledge." I knew he knew that was Garcia and he smiled and pointed to the hall down the way. "Thank you." I blushed and made my way down and looked back and saw the man talking to a tall, skinny, man with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. They looked so close that I wondered if they were together. I made to Garcia's room and closed the door. I knocked on the door and Garcia opened the door.

"Aiden, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to the office yet." I blushed, "I ran into the Chocolate Adonis and Genius Boy Wonder. I was going to..." Garcia nodded. "Well if you want I can call..." I panicked. "NO! Please, I just want to get out of here without him ever knowing I was here. I thought I could handle coming here, but I see why he is nervous about it." Garcia nodded. "Speaking of which, are Boy Wonder and Adonis together?" Garcia hopped in her seat. "NO! They are so close but they won't just admit it to each other! Sadly, no gay sex around here another that you and..." The door opened, "Garcia can you..." Hotch started and stopped once he saw me. "Hey boss, this is my friend Aiden." I stood up and shook his hand. "Hello Hotch, nice to finally meet you. Well Garcia, I see that you are busy, talk to you later." I said, running out the door and out of the building. I got into my car and almost started crying. Hotch opened the door and pulled me out, gently. I stood behind the truck he bought for me, and stared at the ground. Hotch looked around before lifting my chin to make me look at him. "Babe?" I looked up at him, and started crying. "I"m sorry." Hotch pulled me to him, and stroked my cheek. "Can I assume that the coffee and rose was for me?" Hotch asked, slightly possessive. "Yes." Hotch pulled me into a searing kiss. "I know you came to talk to me, so let's talk." I put my head down. "It okay. I can understand why you are nervous about coming out. I'm fine with the way things are." Hotch pulled my chin up to look at him again.

"If that were true then you wouldn't have come here." We both knew that was true. "Hotch, it's just that I'm going to start working here soon and I don't want people to start rumors and they blind side us to try to to get us to admit it. It will just be...easier to deal with directly that wait and have it blow up in our face." Hotch smiled his heart warming smile. "You are worried about me." Hotch stated. I just nodded, knowing that since Hotch was the alpha male that he was the one who wanted to protect me. "Thank you, but if anyone wants to put me on the spot, they will think twice about it. I know I'm nervous about sharing this personal part of my life, but if you want things to be open, then I will. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy with me." Hotch looked so open, which meant he was being completely honest. "Really?" I asked, smiling up at him. Hotch kissed me again, possessive and demanding. I opened up to him when his tongue was probing the seams of my mouth, we both moaned when we tasted one another. Hotch tasted like sweet spearmint and ice, and Hotch told me that I taste like sugar and pineapples. We were addicted to the others taste and because of that we spend most of the time kissing when we are alone. My hand always checks to see if Hotch is hard when we kiss. Apart of me is always afraid that he will tire of me and go back to women. Hotch has promised he would never tire of me, and us working together was one way he was going to try to keep us together.

Hotch moans when my hand grabs his hard seven-inch dick. "Don't start something that you can't finish." Hotch growls into my ear, before licking my neck, searching for his hickey that he left just this morning to show everyone that I was his. When he didn't find it right way he growled and pushed my shirt down further, until he found it. "I could have sworn that was higher this morning." I gasped, clutching Hotch close. "Babe I was on top of you this morning. It's on my shoulder where you latched onto." Hotch growled, "Guess I'm going to have to make another one tonight." I squeaked when his hands grasped onto my ass. "Hotch we have to go back in." Hotch growled in annoyance but let go of me. "Guess we'll have to wait a few minutes to cool off." Hotch said, his dark lust filled eyes, watching my every move. I just wanted him to push me into the back seat and have his way with me, but sadly we had to declare our love to the BAU team. We walked together, barely saying anything. I did pinch his ass as we walked through the door through. Hotch twitched at that, but said nothing. I knew I'd get it later, but I didn't care. Hotch follows behind, practically fucking me nine ways for Sunday with his eyes, as we enter the bullpen, Hotch clears his throat and the room looks up at him. "Everyone, I have something to say to you all and I'd like everyone to be supportive and not be to hard on either on of us." The team looks at each other and then back to us.

"As you know we will be having a new member join our team; say hello to Mr. Aiden Wilson." Everyone waved their hand as the looked at us with curiosity. "We are dating, for eight months now." Hotch just blurts out. Everyone starts murmuring to one another, and then back to Hotch and I. "As you know policy states that co-works are not allowed to date, so I'd like this to stay among us friends, and I would like you to get to know Aiden." Hotch turns to face me and whispers in my ear. "Let me know if they get out of hand. I'll be back in two minutes, just finish some paperwork and grab my brief case." I nodded and Hotch leaves. Garcia grabs my hand and hugs me. "I'm so glad you two are official now! I want all the dirty details on what he does to you." Garcia went on for a few moments until the other came over. Morgan and Reid reach us first, they said hello, and Garcia looked at me and nodded. "Hey, I'm..." I cut in before he could finish. "You are the Chocolate Adonis and you..." I said pointing at Reid, "Are Genius Boy Wonder." Reid blushed and smiled. "Well yeah, but our real names are Derek Morgan, and that is Dr. Spencer Reid." I looked at him. "Sorry, but Reid? I knew someone named Reid once. He was this terribly shy guy, was really smart, but he was a little socially awkward, and when he turned seventeen he came out, sorta and we shared this really amazing kiss and then, oh my god you're him aren't you?" Reid was blood-red but he nodded. "I'm so sorry." I said, blushing red too. Garcia was in her own little world, probably imagining that.

Morgan was an alpha male type, just like Hotch. Morgan stood a little closer to him and I looked at Reid. "So Reid are you seeing anyone?" Reid nodded, and I gasped. "Gay moment!" I said quickly dragging Spencer into the bathroom. Morgan started to come to, "Sorry Morgan, gays only. Garcia! Come on!" Morgan yelled, "Hey, she's straight!" I looked back and laughed. "She's a girl!" Garcia ran towards us and we all dragged Garcia into the bathroom. "So Reid, tell me who are you seeing?" I asked, excited. "I'm actually not seeing anyone. I just...nevermind." My mouth almost hit the floor. "You're trying to make Morgan jealous!" Reid quickly tried to defend himself, but we stopped him before he even could. "Sweetie, we all know that you are in love with him." Reid just shook his head. "He won't want me the way I want him." Reid said, sadly. Garcia pitched in there. "Reid, honey he loves you to, you just need to tell each other." Reid sighed. "I don't know for certain he is." I thought quickly. "How about we make him jealous? That would make him admit it to you! Then you can have hot smutty sex and we can both tell Garcia about it." Garcia eagerly nodded. "I'm not comfortable with that." Garcia pouted. "Come on Reid, when you have a fag hag, it's Reid, Garcia and Morgan. Not just you and him." Reid blushed and then we stopped picking on him. "Okay, Reid when you go back to Morgan he is going to want to know all about this dude you aren't dating. So what you do is describe Morgan, but not all of him. Just throw some things that Morgan could be better at. That way he knows you like guys like him, but also what he should work at."

Garcia nodded. "So here is what you do, tell Morgan that you are dating someone, just make up a name, Garcia you make this person 'real' briefly, then when Morgan looks him up he will know, grab a model off a site, surely Morgan isn't insane, but anyway then just tell him about himself and what he needs to work on. Jealously will ensue and then we move on to step two." I checked my phone when it vibrated. It was Hotch,_ Where r u? Lets go home._ "Sorry guys, got to go. Garcia, texts you all the dirty details later." Garcia squeaked in delight, and then I left. Hotch instantly noticed my coming out of the bathroom, then a few moments later Reid coming out as well. Hotch's eyes darkened and as we left, he was silent. When we got into the car, I asked, "Aaron? You okay? You seem mad." Hotch looked at him, then said. "Wait until we get home." Hotch's words were like ice, and harder than steel. I just sat back in my seat, worried at I made Hotch mad somehow. Although I didn't see how, I didn't really do anything. Twenty minutes of silence, when we pulled into Hotch's driveway, he turns it off, hands me the key and I deactivated the alarm system, and unlocked the door. Hotch and I walk in together, and he sits down the brief case and walks back out to get the mail he had somehow forgotten. I went and got a drink from the fridge and sat down on the couch when he walks back in. He looks through the mail, quickly. Then sits it down on the counter and goes upstairs.

I didn't know if I should follow him or not so I just stayed were I was. Hotch comes back down after a few minutes in his sweats and a house shirt. He walks over to me and grabs me by the neck and pulls me up. "You were in the bathroom with Reid." He says huskily. I was instantly turned on. "Why?" He growls, pulling my shirt off and then pulling me to his chest. "I was working with him to hook him and Morgan up." Hotch bends my neck so he can lick at it. "I see." Then bit come to my shoulder and I naturally thrust forward, rubbing our hard dicks together, while gasping and moaning. Hotch lets my neck go and he looks at me. "I don't seem to recall saying you could be alone with another man in a public bathroom." Hotch says gently kissing where he just bite. "I'm sorry." I gasp out. "Sorry what?" He says rubbing his dick against mine, causing unbridled pleasure. "Sorry master." Hotch grimaces. "I'm over master now." I looked down, afraid this was the point where he was bored of me now. "How about you pick something kinky for us?" I looked at him. "An alpha male is asking his submissive to choose something for him?" Hotch loosened his grip. "Are you bored with me?" Hotch asks, sad. "What?! No! I have never been bored. A little annoyed with you keep changing things on me, but not bored." Hotch smiled. "Well what do you like?" I thought for a moment. "It was pretty hot when you talked dirty to me, pinning me down on the bed, while thrusting into me, telling me that your cock was the only one that could make me scream like you can."

"Really? Just being my dominating self, and dirty talk is what you like?" I smiled, "It is also nice when we take things slow and it's all about comfort, and bonding and our love for one another." Hotch smiled, and kissed my cheek. "You know I love you right?" I nodded. "I love you just as much." Hotch smiled, and then kissed me deeply. Hotch pulled my leg up one by one, then lifted me up, before laying us on the couch, never once breaking away from our kiss. His tongue tracing my teeth, and battling mine for dominance. He quickly wins, and take full advantage. We pull away for air, and I palm his hard length, and massage it gently. He groans and thrusts to get more friction, and I apply more pressure to keep him from wasting anymore energy than necessary. Knowing good and well that all the energy was needed for Hotch to make him damn near black out with pleasure, not that he had any trouble keeping pace, I was just selfish that way. "Oh, that reminds me. You pinched my ass on the way into the office. You need to be taught a little lesson." Hotch whispers in my ear, watching me shutter. Hotch pulls me up and carries me to our room and throws me on the bed. "Stay." Hotch commands, and I obey. Watching him dig through the dresser, and then walk into the bathroom and comes back out with his cuffs. I grimace when I see them, and Hotch looks at me with puzzled eyes. "What?" I look at him. "Just don't make them so tight this time." Hotch throws them aside, and crawls into bed, with a wickly seductive grin. "I got something better." He said, before grabbing my feet, flipping me over and pulling me to him. Hotch moves me around, till I'm on my hands and knees with my ass in the air. "Don't move." Hotch whispers, pulling my pants and shorts off.

I steel myself, for what I know he is going to do. Lube drips on my hole, as one finger slowly prods at it, while his other hand, slowly strips himself of his clothes. Hotch slides in his finger into me and actively avoiding my prostate. It makes me hotter, knowing he was just torture me. "Hotch please?!" I beg as he slides in another finger. "What Aiden? What do you want?" I just shudder and moan as he slides in another finger, still avoiding my prostate. "Please, be nice." I gasp out. Hotch lets one finger gently graze it, enough to make me melt on the bed. Hotch then pulls my head back by my hair, gently enough to not hurt, but hard enough to show his dominance. "What will you do for me?" I gasp and look back to pull him into a kiss, he slaps my ass hard, and as I moan loudly, he smiles. "Told you not to move." Hotch smiles, as I fall apart under his careful and nimble fingers. "Aaron, please. Touch me." I breathed, trying not to move again. "Well since you asked nicely." Hotch said, pulling me to him and switching our positions. He laid in front of me, opening his legs wide. "Suck me." He commanded, leaving no room to argue or question. I lean down to kiss his neck, while gently stroking him. Hotch moaned, letting his head fall back onto the arm rest, and enjoying what his lover was doing. I slowly licked my way down Hotch's carefully sculpted body. Hotch worked very hard to keep himself in great shape, and it make him that much more sexy, and irresistible. I looked at Aaron's smooth body, and licked at the pooling pre-cum at his belly button.

As my tongue grazed Hotch's dick, he moaned loudly, and started bucking, trying to hurry the show along. "Easy Aaron, don't want to make me go too fast, you'll never hold out." Hotch's dark eyes, searched my very soul. "I think you know I can go all night and day." Hotch growled out, I had just challenged his manhood, I was going to have to keep up with Hotch tonight. "If you say so." Hotch sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Sadly I would prove it to you, but you start work tomorrow. You will have a great time, talking to everyone and trying to get bearing in the office." Hotch smiled, evilly. I looked away, because I didn't want Hotch to see my fear. Although trying to keep something from Hotch wasn't possible. "Hey." Hotch said, pulling my face back to his. "It's not that bad. I promise, I'll be with you most of the day." I smiled at him. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, kissing him again. He turned us over, so he was on top of me. Hotch lubed himself up and slide into me, and waited for me to adjust to him again. After a few minutes, I rolled my hips to let him know to start fucking me into a coma. Hotch keep a vicious pace, I was panting and sweating like a pig before he let me come close to my orgasm. Hotch fucked me into the couch, then over the couch, and lastly held me close while he slowed down to a relaxed pace, letting me know he loved me. Hotch then jacked me off until I came, and then he told me to repeat that I loved him until he came. Hotch held me close, while we came over our orgasm high. Then he carried me to the shower were we cleaned one another, and then we dried off and climbed into bed together. Hotch pulling onto his chest, as I rested my head on his chest, then he rested his head against mine. Cover's over his waist, but only I kept his chest warm.

Hotch liked me to keep him warm, and I liked to sleep on Hotch's chest. Those rolling muscles made me feel safe, and when his arms, circled my waist and kept me close, I felt loved, and wanted. We'd sleep like that. Most of the time I'd wake up and found Hotch holding me while spooning. It was like Hotch was ready to knock someone's teeth out, before he allowed them to touch me. Our nine month anniversary was coming up soon, so I had to think of something to get him. Hotch always remembered our anniversary, and he always bought something nice, and sweet. Our eighth month anniversary he gave me the key to his apartment, and had already brought my stuff over. When the alarm went off at 5, Hotch hit the snooze button and threw his arm back over me. "Come on babe, we have to eat before we go." I said with a groan, but untangled myself from Hotch, even though he wanted, "just five more minutes." I laughed as he pulled me back into his arms. Hotch kissed my face a few times. "Good morning." He whispered, as if I was the only one in the world to him. I still laugh when Hotch called me over lunch about a month ago. The mail man, and come up because I got a package, just some books I ordered over Amazon, but Hotch got insanely jealous when the mail man called me cute." "What?" Hotch asked still half asleep. "I was just thinking about the mail man." Hotch stiffened, "What about him?" Hotch asked, coldly. "Just remembering you rushing home and fucking me into next week, to remind me that I was yours and yours alone."

Hotch relaxed after that, "He is lucky I didn't get him arrested." I laughed, getting and pulling Hotch up with me. "You wanted to much worse than arrest him Hotch. We both know that." Hotch smiled, but said nothing. He kissed me again on the cheek before going into the bathroom, I picked out mine and Hotch's clothes. His blue suit, that he never really wears, because blue doesn't usually match what I wear, but I'm only wearing some comfortable jeans, my Converse's, and a plain black shirt. Hotch comes out, still naked and looks on their bed. "Why did you pick out my blue suit?" He asked, pulling me in from behind. "Because babe you never wear it. So just wear it today, and tomorrow you can wear one of your other suits." Hotch nodded, "You done yet?" I turned and smiled. "I have to pee, so go warm it up and I'll be there." Hotch turned and got into the shower, I used the bathroom and then jumped into the shower with Hotch. After getting dressed, he rushed to the coffee, and I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. "Ready?" I nodded and we got into the black SUV, and drove to the office. After we got out, Hotch pulled me into a searing kiss. Once he pulled back, he nipped my bottom lip. "Your lips are so sweet, it's hard for me to get enough." I kissed him gently, and smiled. "Well if you need another taste, I'm sure my boss will give me five minutes alone with my boyfriend in his office." Hotch smiled back. "If he don't, I'll throw him out." We kissed again, before we walked into the building. I was almost immediately was taken to Garcia's office. Hotch was pissed that she took me from him without a last touch, but he said nothing. I texted him as soon as we sat down. _Hey babe, don't be mad at Garcia. Miss you already, love you._ Garcia went on how Reid told her that Morgan nearly killed someone when Reid told him that he was dating someone, just like him but better where he was weak in.

Reid had also told her that Derek had also gotten very possessive over Reid, when Garcia and texted him with a fake phone number. Derek also had tried to pry into their sex life, confirming his jealously. Reid said that it was Morgan trying to be a friend and question his relationship with someone no one knows anything about. Which was a pretty solid reason. "Okay, now that we have confirmed his jealously, we need something drastic. Reid, tell him that you two broke up, tell him that he dumped you over Morgan being around you so much. That he said that you seemed like you loved Morgan instead of you. That will hurt him, and stroke his ego some, then you and I are going to dirty dance to stoke Morgan's and Hotch's jealously. Something I've been thinking about since our anniversary is coming up soon. I want him to see how in love I am with him." Garcia was looking at him. "By dancing with another man?" I shook my head no. "No, by dancing for him. After Reid of course. I'll give him a...private dance and should it lead to some dirty, rough sex then so be it." Garcia was drooling at that images in her head, while Reid blushed, and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry Reid, but when you and Morgan gets together, we're going to want details." Reid looked sad again. "He isn't going to want me like that. He is a ladies man, he has more sex that one night stands, it's more like 5 women a night stands." I looked at Reid and smiled at Garcia. "And when is that last time you heard about any of these meaningless sexual encounters?" Reid though for a moment, then two, then three. He opened then closed his mouth several times, before stating. "I'm not sure, it's been almost a few months since I've heard anything."

I nodded and smiled at Reid. "Do...do you think...that he is...waiting for...for me?" I nodded again. "I think he is saving all that energy for you, I'm talking thrown against a wall and had his way with you kind of sex...like he his going to... sorry." I said, as I saw Reid blushing darker and darker red. I looked at Garcia, and asked her about Morgan. "So what is he like with the women? If we can find out when he started to be celibate, then maybe Reid can figure out what happened that make him stop sleeping with every girl who moved." Garcia started thinking, and Reid spoke again. "It was when we were in Florida, when that Professor/Writer Hollis Walker Jr. was killing people by sowing their eyes and mouth closed with sea shells. That was the last time that Morgan ever said anything about girls." I looked at Garcia for context and her eyes were wide. "No one knew he left and he was held at gun point without a vest and no one knew. Morgan thought he was kidnapped by the killer." I nodded, "That was when he knew that he loved Spencer." Reid nodded too, it finally fell into place for him. My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out and read Hotch's text message. _U'v ben n thr 4-evr._ I grimaced at that message. I texted back, _Speak English Hotch._ I knew it made him mad but I could barely read it. A new message appeared shortly after that. _Sorry babe, I just noticed you have been in there for a while._ I was shocked at Hotch didn't tell me to go fuck myself or something.

I texted back, _I'm about to come out, I have to talk to you anyway._ I got up and said bye to Reid and Garcia, and walked to Hotch's office, he was sitting there, signing paperwork. I closed the door behind me and he looked up and his icy expression melted into a warm, sweet smile. "Hey babe." Hotch smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I did, and he put his pen down and looked at me with that crooked grim that should be outlawed for being to damn sexy to resist. "What did you want to talk about?" I looked around he office and then back to him. "I've figured out a way to help Reid, but if requires a lot of attention and sneaking around. I'm just wanting to tell you that things are going to look like something that there not, just know that I love you, and are yours." Hotch was confused but he smiled, and laughed. "Well if you are done with playing secret match maker, you have some work to be doing and you and Reid probably should get a handle on it." I nodded looked outside the window for a minute, saw no one around, then rushed over to Hotch's desk and kissed Hotch, he probed my mouth with his tongue, I wanted to open up and let him in. I couldn't though, cause if we did then I'd want to carry on and we didn't have that kind of time. Hotch looked at me in confusion when I didn't open up to him. I smiled and pulled away as the door opened. His expression turned ice-cold and angry enough to murder with a look. Morgan ignored it and handed him some files, while staring me up and down.

When he was gone, Hotch's face calmed. "Aaron, I love you." Hotch smiled up at me, though his face was pointing down to his desk. "Want me to go get us lunch later or do you want to go out to lunch?" Hotch looked up then, and licked his lips. "What I want for lunch takes a little to long to make, and enjoy it." I blushed at that. "Then I've to make you a very nice dessert." I said smiling. Hotch laughed a little, and then took out his phone. "We'll go out, and come back in. See you later babe." Hotch said, making sure to look me up and down again. "Oh, and I will always love you more." I smiled and left, I found Reid and we tackled a huge pile of folders and scanned over case files, often asking what the others reaction to the file, and even more often their answers where the same. "Reid, if you had all these files just waiting on the team, then why don't you hire more people to manage them all?" Reid explained the bureau was still young and people still laughed at them until they caught they killer. I looked around and whispered to Reid. "Reid, do you think you can dirty dance?" Reid stiffened. "Why?" I looked at him with a big smile. "So show your man what you got. So show him that you can move, and that you are ready for him. You got to show him you want it as much as you do. Watch and learn." I got up and as Hotch opened his door, we locked eyes. I dropped my pencil, and bent down and slowly made my way up, then I turned around for a minute to wink at Reid. Hotch was staring with his mouth open, like a man in love.

I looked around and saw that everyone's attention was preoccupied, I bent my body, and shook it at him, as his eyes darkened, he backed away to his office. I smiled at Reid as my point was made clear. "See, if you show him that you are ready, he'll respond to all of your moves." I looked for Morgan, and stood Reid up. "Okay when you have his attention, I want you to turn him on like I did Hotch." Reid looked at me, and then nodded. "Okay, just give me some pointers. You can ready body language better than me." I smiled at him, "That's because I was a stripper in college. It has helped me along the way." Reid was trying to get comfortable with the idea of dancing for Morgan, but was coming up short. "Okay come here, I'll show you." I pulled Reid in, and the man was just a few inches taller than me, but my face was just right at his shoulder. I bumped Reid's hips with mine to get him started. Reid just moved like a damn robot, he was so stiff, and so uncomfortable. "Reid, relax. He'll think you're having a heart attack." I teased, and Reid relaxed enough to move like he meant it. Reid noticed that Morgan saws him bump his hip with me. We bumped hips, and then smiled at each other. "That is how you do it!" I said, high fiving Reid, and was surprised that Reid knew what a high-five was. Morgan's eyes were unfocused when I looked at him, and I whispered into Reid's ear. "I can all most guarantee that he is just thinking of all the ways to defile that innocent little body." Then pulled away, twirling in a circle. I bumped into David Rossi.

I smiled at him, as he blushed and then excused himself. I smiled at how uncomfortable people were around me. I wondered if Hotch had already threatened them to be nice, or if they were just still taken it in that he was dating the boss. Garcia was the only one who wasn't afraid to touch me, or talk to me. She was fantasizing about Hotch and me doing all the dirty little things we did to each other. Hotch however, was trying to get his mind off of the erotic display that I had given him. I chose to be merciful and go to Hotch, and explain. "Hey Hotch, I wanted..." I started but his lips were on me to quick for me to make my point. "You...make...me...so...horny." Hotch growled at me. "Sorry babe, I was trying to show Reid, how to..._get_ a man's attention." I said, slowly lowering my hand on Hotch's body, until I reached my goal, his hard, throbbing dick. "You are starting something, we can't finish." Hotch growled in warning. I pulled away then and twirled away from Hotch. "So did you threaten anyone? Or are they all avoiding me on purpose?" I asked in a sing-song voice, Hotch looked at me with those dark eyes, "I might have mentioned that you are my boyfriend and anything happens to you that they will find themselves in a African prison for the rest of the lives." I smiled at Hotch, "You always take such good care of me." I kissed him one last time and left the office. It was almost quitting time and I was excited to go home and teach Reid how to tell his man that he was ready for him."

My phone vibrated, and I checked it. _Hey babe, be ready in five minutes._ I smiled and went to his office and opened the door. "Agent Wilson, this is the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss, Ms. Strauss, you remember Agent Wilson." I shook her hand again politely, although I knew I didn't like her very much. Strauss didn't even politely smile, or offer a civil greeting. "What can I do for you Agent Wilson?" Hotch asked, and I smiled at him. "I just going to tell you that I was heading out with Spencer. Later Hotch, Ms. Strauss." With that I left and I heard her yelling at Hotch, I wanted to go in there are bitch slap her, but I had to wait. Strauss left and Hotch came out, and down the steps, I stopped him with my leg and he turned and looked around, almost everyone was gone, so he kissed me with so much passion and heat that it was overwhelming for a moment. "She wants me to fire you, because you and Reid have almost the same perception, I told her, that the day you worked here, that the files you and Spencer looked at were cut in half. Then she huffed a few times then left." Hotch told me, and I stroked his face. "You are too good to me." I said, as I leaned into his strong, sweet form. Hotch just pulls me closer, threatening never to let go. "Oh yeah,I have to go. Reid and I have work to do." Hotch looks down at me, with fire in his eyes. The fires of jealousy. "I don't remember saying you could go home alone with Reid." I smiled at him. "I also remember you not forbidding it either." Hotch wanted to say something to that but could, so I leaned my head to one side and smiled at him.

Hotch sighed and gave in. "Okay." I kissed him once. "I'll be home before to long. I promise, you will fall asleep to me cuddled in right beside you." I released him, and he watched me leave his side and I got into Reid SUV that Hotch okayed for him to borrow for the night since his car was a mess and in the shop. Reid drove like a new driver, very slow and cautious. All in all, Reid was narrowed down to four words: awkward, genius, cautious, and settled. But hopefully when Moran got into the picture Reid would finally have that love he always talked about. That maybe he'd shed that outer most layer of facts and awkwardness and transform into a solid and faithful companion. Not that Reid wasn't unfaithful. but if something got to serious or close, Reid would close himself off from that person, but Derek seemed to be an exception to that rule. Before I knew it we where at Reid's apartment, and Reid showed me just how closed off he was. Everything was in OCD order, the books on the shelves where in alphabetic order, and separated by the year it was published, while the shelves where clean and polished. Nothing could change that, even Derek Morgan. Derek might change Reid a little, but Reid would always be Reid. As Reid set down his bag and put his keys on his key rack, he looked at me. "Well we are here." I smiled at Reid and reached out for his hand, he flinched away for a moment, then offered his hand. "Okay Reid, just so you know what is going to happen is, I'm going to teach you how to signal your man with your body."

Reid nodded and smiled a very guarded smile. I showed him what I meant by bending my body towards him and swayed my hips back and forth. "See what I mean?" Reid nodded, "There are ethnic groups that use they same methods when praying." I smiled at Reid and waited for him to stop, when did I flicked him. "Reid you are going to have to cork the facts, this is a completely different way to express yourself. Music is the best way to attract and keep someone's attention. When I dance for Aaron, he looks no where else but me, but that also leads to problems. When I was still dancing to put myself through college, Hotch didn't like when other men touched me, not that I blame him, sometimes the people there get...out of hand." Reid was about to say something, but I stopped him. "Time to get started." I begin Reid's lesson with basic stretches, to make him more flexible and to get used to the dancing burns you suffer through. "Take off your vest and shirt, and pants. Here, put these on." I handed him some basketball shorts that were a little big on me, and a form fitting shirt. "Why do I need these?" Reid asked, looking at my clothes. "Because you need room to move, and when you are in regular clothes it tends to..chaff areas." Reid nodded then went into his room and changed. When hee walked out, it was like a whole new person. "Hot damn Spencer, you are hot!" Reid blushed, and pulled down his shirt. "It doesn't like top cover my stomach." I laughed, but not at him. "It's supposed to do that. Rule number one: Men loved to be teased, whether they admit it or not."

Spencer looked at me in confusion. "Teasing, but this is for Derek?" Reid asked, confused. "It is, but I'm talking generalities. Hotch loves when I tease him, now Derek is an alpha male, now he will be in control, dominant. Derek is an alpha male to the extreme, due to this it is his natural behavioural pattern when having sexual relations with the one he have chosen as his current mate to act out those dominant features. He will instinctual and testosterone driven to powerfully take you as his mate while providing you with as much pleasure as possible so that, you, the mate understands that he is in charge and that he will possess you, also to ensure that you will not seek sexual gratification elsewhere. He is also naturally driven to mark and control the interaction and intercourse." Reid blushed and nodded. "I want nothing less that everything he can give me." I smiled at him, "Well you definitely got his attention today with that will swaying you did for him." Right on cue, Spencer's phone started going off. "Derek texted me. He says, 'want to come over for movie night?' Should I say 'yes?'" I looked at him and smiled. "Not yet. You have to make him work for it. Rule number two: Never get it all up for free, make him work for you, the prize." Reid nodded and texted back. "I told him that you were over and that it was rude to just kick you out." I smiled at Reid. "Good job, now he is going to ask you to send some kind of picture to prove that I'm here, this is just his dominating personality. So come here." Reid came close to me, and we took a picture together. "Now when he asks, just send that to him and see how he responses."

Reid did and Derek texted again. "What are you two doing?" I smiled, "Send him the picture and say just hanging out." Reid did and put the phone away. I turned some music on and started to sway with the music, it was gentle beat, so it was just swaying back and forth. "Wow, you really are good dancer." I looked at Reid, and smiled. "Well it was my job for almost six years. So I had to be good at it. But it is a part of us, we are natural dancers, wether we know it or not. We just have to find the right beat." I pulled Reid over and taught him how to dance, and he was a natural after he found his beat. "See you got moves, now I'm going to invite Derek to come dancing at a club.

We'll be together, and when he cuts in, you just let him have a taste of the good stuff, but remember, make him work for it." After that I texted Hotch and asked him to come pick me up, and he told me he was on his way. I looked at the clock and I'd been here almost four hours. I felt bad, it was almost nine o'clock. About twenty minutes later, Hotch knocked on the door and Spencer let him in. "Wow, Reid, you look very good like that." Spencer blushed and uttered a thank you. Hotch found me, sitting in a chair in the living room. "You ready babe?" Hotch asked me and I nodded. We left in silence and we got home. I looked at Hotch when we got into the house. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want I can heat up some leftovers when I'm done." Hotch looked back at me. "Yeah, that's fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water worked the stresses of the day away, I heard the door open and close and clothes dropping on the floor. "Aaron, can you grab us a towel?" I heard him laughing and one of the cabinets open and close. "You always forget the towel." I laughed as he stepped in. Hotch pulled me close and leaned his head against mine. "Did you have fun at Reid's?" I laughed, "The kid is a natural dancer, after he got started he didn't want to stop." Hotch's gaze darkened, "You two were dancing together?" I laughed again. "I was showing him how to dance, basics really. Stretches and swaying." Hotch kissed my lips. "Is he a better dancer than me?" I laughed again and turned to wash Hotch's body. "Well considering he is going to do it in public in a few days, possibly." Hotch growled, but did nothing else. I turned him around and washed his shoulders. "But no one is a better dancer in my eyes than you." I said, he turned around and pressed me against the wall. "You are the best dancer in this house." Hotch then started to wash me, and we got out. "Are you hungry? Or did you eat will I was gone?" Hotch looked guilty. "I eat out with Rossi today. He wanted to talk about us, and why we waited so long to tell everyone." I looked at him. "Oh, is he mad at you?" Hotch smiled and shook his head no. "I think it hurt his feelings more than made him mad." I dug through the fridge and got some of the leftovers out. I warmed some up and ate it as Hotch told me about him and Rossi talking out their feelings.

We started watching a movie, they we both only half watched, Hotch seemed to want to talk more than watch a movie. We talked, laughed, and then talked some more. By the time the movie was over, I was half asleep on Hotch. Hotch was gently scraping his nails over my back which always made me tired. Hotch gathered me up in his arms and gently laid me on the bed. He crawled in after me, and pulled me to his arms. I turned over, and buried my face into Hotch's chest. Hotch covered us up and we both fell asleep. The next few days was uneventful, we went in, got a case in the area, found the guys, arrested them and went home. Hotch didn't ask for sex, and I wasn't in the mood for it. Training Reid was exhausting in itself, Reid wasn't used to be touched, and I had to guide him through the harder parts. Flexibility wasn't Reid's strongest points, but made up for it with his appealing nature. After Friday's work was up, I went over to Reid's desk. "So are you ready for tonight?" Reid was hopeful, and Derek was riding him over spending so much time with me. "Well go and invite him to the club tonight." Reid blushed. "What if he says no?" I took his hand. "Then don't let him." Reid stood up and went over to Derek, and I went to find Garcia. Garcia was talking to her husband on her computer when I knocked on the door. "Come on my lovely." I opened the door and Garcia smiled back. "Hey love, do you want to come to the club with us tonight?"

Garcia's eyes sparkled, "Is this the night?" I nodded to her, and she giggled, and then quickly left. "I'll see you guys there, got to go and get all pretty for you doves." I swear I loved that girl. I also left with Hotch and got ready. "Damn babe, I'm going to have to beat all the guys off of you tonight." I smiled at him, "Don't you worry about me babe, tonight is Reid's night." He was confused but said nothing. I got into the car and drove over to Reid's. When I knocked on the door, he swung open and Reid pulled me in. "I have nothing to wear that's sexy like your clothes." Reid was nervous, and I sat him down. "Here love." I handed him a bag and he smiled at me. "Thanks." He got up and went into this room. I relaxed into the chair and after half an hour, I went and knocked on the door. "Reid?" I could hear him breathing hard. I opened the door and there he stood in front of his mirror and was just looking at himself. "You look amazing Reid now come on, we have to go." I pulled Reid from the mirror and we drove to the club. Reid's shirt flaunted his stomach off and his pants were comfortable but hugged his toned figure. I was were jeans, and a form-fitting shirt. I had straightened Reid's hair, and mine and put braids into mine. As we pulled up to the club, we were greeted at the door by Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, and Emily who had come to visit and was invited. Derek had yet to show up, and Reid was getting nervous that he wouldn't show. After Reid started to get ready to leave, Derek showed up, in a shirt that showed off his muscular body and arms, and his pants showed off his ass.

"Show time." I whispered to Reid, and we both took off our jackets as the song changed into 'Bubbles by Sebastian Castro' and we danced together, basically dry humping one another. After the song ended Hotch came to me, and Derek was watching Reid like a hawk. Hotch pulled me into a private booth were he stared me down. "This is what you and Reid have done all this time?" Hotch demanded to know. I nodded, peeking out of the curtain to Reid, who was talking to Derek. As Derek's arm went over Reid's arm, Reid looked back at me, and I waved him on. "Hotch watch." Hotch huffed and looked out to find Reid leading Morgan to the dance floor, and they both started grinding on each other. "See! I told you that jealously would work!" Hotch then watched as the grinding turned into damn near sex with clothes on. "Holy shit, they are about to kiss!" Morgan leaned closer to Reid and Reid closed his eyes and puckered his lips. As their lips touched, I squealed! "YES! I did it! I got them together!" Hotch then pulled me to him. "What about me?!" Hotch demanded. "What babe? What do you want?" I asked, curiously. "I want some damn attention!" I smiled at him. "Okay." I said, straddling Hotch. "What kind of attention do you want?" Hotch looked away. "I want you to be home with me, and I want to eat dinner with you, and sleep next to you, and maybe touch you when we are in the mood." I kissed Hotch's neck. "Is that all?" I breathed in his ear. I stood up and walked out as he followed me. We got back to everyone and Reid looked at me and smile. "Thank you." He mouthed, and Morgan was telling everyone that they were in love and were now dating."

Hotch got us home and we made love until the next morning. We just stared at each other when it was over. "Love you." Hotch whispered. "I love you more." I whispered back. His eyes never left mine, until he gathered me in his arms and we fell asleep.


End file.
